


Tape and Glue

by soobinyouknow



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Basketball, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinyouknow/pseuds/soobinyouknow
Summary: Soobin crushes on his 3rd period classmate was it wrong to feel something like this again after a month of his previous relationship in which Soobin may or may not still have lingering feelings for his ex.........Stupid really but he can't help it.............
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 9
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	Tape and Glue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunie/gifts).



> Sorry I kinda diverted from the prompt  
> I hope you like it thoooo.........ㅜㅇㅜ

Monday morning is always the best well according to Soobin anyway not because of school or learning ‘ohh god no’ because he is back in the library 1st period and 2nd period on weekdays falls incidentally on his shift at the library where he finds solace.

On his way to school walking and minding his own business when a voice called

“Soobin-ah” Soobin then turns to other side of road where the voice came from and there he saw the pink haired guy, calling him accompanied with a brown haired boy

“hyung-” a perky voiced called out Soobin waved to the younger ignoring the older he waited for the two to cross the street watching the younger jog towards him followed by the older

“Hueningkai good morning”

“Good morning hyung” smiling from ear to ear 

“Good morning” Soobin faced the older Yeonjun his best friend one of the most important person in his life and most importantly and unfortunately his ex they we are together for a year and broke up a month ago in which one minute they we’re happy they were not.

Soobin spent his summer crying his eyes out stuffing his face with ice cream and watching tragic sad movies. And the two weeks since class started, he had been avoiding exactly this but time has come for some sort of confrontation, don’t be confused Soobin is not the type to go all out and punch the crap out of people, talking will suffice just then a face popped out in front of his view causing him to jump backwards tripping and falling backwards on his behind now sitting on the concrete sidewalk butt aching

“Hyung are you okay”

“Soobin-ah” Yeonjun hand outstretched waiting for soobin to take it.

Soobin dusted his hands unconsciously about to grab the olders hands when he stopped and slapped Yeonjun’s hands away got up by himself patted the dirt on his clothes, Soobin found the situation an annoying way to start the day and week he just looks up at the sky and breathed not letting this incident ruin his quite normal morning, but it looks like it’s going to be a long day.

He straightened himself

“I--” he began but his words fail him, and he might say something out of anger so he smiled

“Let’s go Hueningkai you might be late for your class” Soobin and Hueningkai walked past Yeonjun after a few steps the older was following them at a distance while the two in front was talking and laughing, Soobin completely ignoring the older but Hueningkai trying to include Yeonjun in the conversation but whenever Yeonjun starts speaking Soobin shuts up and fiddles with his phone.

A few more blocks the school was now visible the gates we’re now open students filing in not to many a couple who has early classes

“Right Soobin-ah”

“huh what….”as he looked to Yeonjun the older bright pink hair black raven colored eye every features of his face down to his lips, those intoxicating pink plump lips, he remembers there kiss not there first but the real kiss the melding of their lips at that moment everything seems to be amplified 10 times the beating of their hearts, their ragged breathing and every inch of emotion filled that moment at that Soobin heart made an awful lurch, he immediately ran

“See you at lunch hyung….” The younger yelled Soobin waved his hand without looking back he pushed past the students entering the school’s entrance bumping a blonde boy

“Watch it” the boy shouted clearly annoyed, but Soobin ignored him he walked and walked unable to push down what he is feeling, the emotion building up, eyes filling up with tears breathing becoming shallow and shaky lips starting to quiver looking up he saw students, a group of them walking towards him

“Shit-” he cursed under his breath he scanned the corridor and he went through the door closest to him and slammed the door, forehead to the door eyes closed, he took several deep breathes to calm himself down and failing because the tears escaped his closed eyes and when it did he dropped to the ground, turning around so his back now against the door hugging his knees, the dam he built over the past month was slowly breaking crumbling to pieces, but he refuses to breakdown he was already held by tape and glue, a breakdown will not solve anything because nobody was there to hold him together he cried silently letting the emotion out but not letting it overwhelm him.

You see 3rd period where he finds happiness joy or whatever, but his is simply happy because of a certain black-haired boy sitting a few rows in front of him, the only time he hates his damn height, he’s all the away at the back of the classroom.

Since the start of classes this guy intrigued him, always focused at the front always carrying a guitar or a camera slung on his neck mostly camera they interacted a few times if you consider smiling at each other and eye contact interacting Soobin is not exactly shy but he recently broke up with his one year long boyfriend a month ago so don’t blame him for not jumping at the next cute guy he see, but fate had other plans.

“Are you okay?” Soobin looked up when he heard the sweet voice, it was strangely calming, like a hug from a honey eating bear, the face that matched was beautiful fair skinned boy with a simple silver hoop piercing on his ear, pink lips, unruly raven colored hair and black worried eyes staring at soobin his hands outstretched and there he saw a handkerchief folded into a small square

“Here”

“What’s this” voice cracking

“A hanky a handkerchief a nose wiper a -” and as he stated words relating to a handkerchief Soobin smiled and said

“I mean what’s it for”

“For your -” the guy pointed at Soobin’s eyes where tears were cascading down

“Thanks, I guess” Soobin proceeded in wiping his tears

“Nose wiper really” Soobin chuckled softly the guy chuckled too as he was scratching his head

“What I was out words” Soobin saw the guy staring when a smile formed on the guy’s face

“What are you smiling about?”

“Ohhh sorry……it was nothing…” the guy looked from Soobin’s face to the ceiling avoiding eye contact “You have a nice smile” upon hearing Soobin felt his ears heating up and he saw the guys cheeks turning a slight pink color

“Uhmm…. bye I forget I got something to do” the guy was now going to the back door of the classroom “wait your hanky”

“Keep it” the guy said as he was closing the door

“Thanks” Soobin realized who it was, it was his 3rd period crush shaking his head at embarrassing himself in front of him.

Now standing or rather seating in the empty classroom, he got up patted down his ruffled uniform wiped his tears with the handkerchief which smelled like mango and strawberries. Soobin went out of the room on his way to the library a couple students hanging out in front of the library doors waiting for the him to open the library, he was fished the keys out his pocket and unlocked the doors turns on the light as the students waiting followed him in, he plug in the computers and air conditioning, a routine he was so used to it feels like breathing, he continued to turn on the admin computer while it was booting up he went to the backroom and dropped his bag on one of the chairs, he went to bathroom in the backroom turned on the faucet and splash water to his face the cold water was refreshing there he was looking at the mirror face dripping with water he stared at it for a while then took out the handkerchief opened it and wiped his faced with it as he was folding it he felt something at the edge of the handkerchief, a embroidered head of a brown bear ‘cute’ Soobin thought smiling as he close his eyes remembering the encounter with the guy a ding snapped himself out from his reminiscing, he tucked the kerchief in his pocket and went out to the library front desk, a student was waiting to borrow a book he entered the password continued to process the book, scanned the books barcode and the students id with that Soobin told him the date when the book is to be returned.

The bell rang signaling the start of the first period. Hours passed by Soobin continued his shift quietly peaceful even, the bell rang signaling the end of the first period some students filed out the library while a couple of students came in Soobin then turned to the computer went to the borrowed books tab of the library system then to the overdue books he skimmed through the page he saw students having one or two overdue then he saw a student with three he clicked it and was prompted to the student page he saw scrolled does to borrowed books he saw that the student have 5 books checked out 3 of it has been overdue the fourth was due today and the fifth was borrowed yesterday he went to the student info page the student name popped out ‘Choi Beomgyu’ ugh another choi remembering his best friend / ex choi fucking Yeonjun why does he see his name ugh frustrated of being reminded he took the number of Choi Beomgyu took out his phone and inputted it with a name of ‘annoyingoverdueborrower’ planning to inform the student later this week about his overdue books.

He heard a dolphin laughed was heard just outside of the library a familiar laugh Hueningkai which means he will be most definitely followed by he who must not be named the door opened and as predicted Hueningkai cute ball of sunshine skipping his in way in smiling meeting Soobin’s eyes smiling even more waved enthusiastically almost breaking his hands in which Soobin reciprocated with a smile and a small nod then just outside his peripheral vision he caught a sliver of pink hair he turned his head to the computer in front of him suddenly finds the screen interesting when someone was in front of him handing him a book he looks up to the student and it was Yeonjun staring so lovingly, Soobin unconsciously stared back which is a mistake because he found himself drowning in the olders eyes memories came flooding in butterflies in his stomach took flight, why even after breaking up with him why do my mind? Or heart? Still like? Love? Feel? For this person

“Return”

“Hmmm what” soobin exclaimed is Yeonjun asking him to return to him

“I’ll return this book”

“Okay” taking the book from him

“How did you like the book?” Soobin attempting to converse with Yeonjun

“Oh, I haven’t actually read it I just needed a reason to go here”

“Why?” ears perking up but the older did not answer he just pointed at the book and left eyeing the pink hair slowly walking back to where Hueningkai is, Soobin shook his head and proceeded processing the book then while fanning out the pages something fell out, a piece of paper familiar handwriting ‘Yeonjun’ Soobin muttered under his breathe seeing the writing he is so used to see before he crumples it and putting it in his pocket.

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch, he made his way to his lunch where he took his things from the library back room seeing Hyunjin, a blonde long haired boy and who takes over his shift, as he made his way out of the library to the cafeteria seeing the older and younger at a table, but he swerved left to another table he went to the less crowded one, seeing blonde boy seating alone, and approached it

“Can I seat here” Soobin asks

The blonde looks at him for a sec

“Sure” eyes back to the book he was reading while munching on his food

“What’s your name” making the blonde hair look at him again

“Taehyun”

“I’m Soobin, you call me hyung” the blonde smiled and nodded 

“Okay……hyung”

“aren’t you the one who bumped me earlier” Soobin narrowed then his eyes widen

“Sorry about that” he keeps bowing his head apologetically

“Why did you cry then?” shocked at the younger’s directness

“I love that book” attempting to change the subject

“What! this is my favorite book!” succeeding seeing the youngers eyes widen in excitement, the two hit it off talking about their favorite characters, an hour passed by the two still talking not about books anymore but about everything else and within that hour they become close.

They were talking and laughing amongst themselves when

“hyung” Hueningkai popped behind Soobin. The two who were talking whipped their heads to the younger who exclaimed

“Why Huening” instead of answering Hueningkai was staring at the blonde-haired guy and Taehyun staring back that lasted for a few seconds, Soobin cleared his throat getting the attention of both

“Hueningkai this is Taehyun, Taehyun this is Hueningkai” Taehyun abruptly stand up meeting the Hueningkai, the blonde was shorter

“Hi” Taehyun hands outstretched to the boy, Hueningkai shook it with a wide smile

“Your cute” to Soobin’s surprise it was Taehyun he said it, Hueningkai face reddened and heated up he withdrew his hands and went back to his table bowing before going back, Taehyun followed the younger with his eyes while he seated.

“And I thought you were the shy one” Taehyun ears turns a deep red he glared at the older

“Shut Up” Soobin laughed at the annoyed blonde.

A few minutes later the bell rang he parted way with the younger meeting up with him later he was on his way to his 3rd period class walking through the hall his phone rang it was the head librarian asking Soobin to call the student that had a lot of books that were not returned, he told her he will at the end of the day, he ended the call then proceeded to the room seeing the his 3rd period crush was still not there he made his way to his seat eye on the chair where his crush’s seat, a few minutes later the teacher came in and announced a presentation to be done by pair. As the last student to be called as he was at the very back, he was left with those who were absent today, they were two his crush and some other kid he does not bother knowing.

“Soobin you’re partnering with…” he peered from his seat; he saw the teacher running his hand through his list

“Beomgyu” he nodded then slouched back to his seat, he had never been fond of group presentation it requires talking strangers, and he was not a fan of that as off the moment.

The class ended he was now walking through the school’s courtyard eye catching the empty soccer field the sun was shining through it seemingly inviting him and he gave in, he walked through the field seeing it that no one was using it, he seated in the middle of the field, he closed his basking in the sun’s warmth and light, a slight breeze blew he felt he felt his hair move letting the wind dishevel move it, he breathe like he had never breath before it was calming he knows the heaviness is still there but it helped lessening it no thinking just breathing he lied down.

The blades of grass nuzzled his figure hugging him he felt the grass nip his ears, a familiar scent of it calmed him he always felt safe here, the school was littered with spots he shared with his Yeonjun but this was all his, even if he was held by tape and glue as of this moment he felt like everything was okay like he was fixed but in all honesty he was not yet in this very sec in this very minute this very moment he would like to think he was leave him and his little moments. He was lying down even if his eyes were closed, he stills feels the sun on his skin, he stayed there not a care in the world.

Beomgyu woke up late, he and his teammates were practicing late last night, he had no 1st and 2nd classes just 3rd and he was not one to miss classes even if hates it, he needs it for his volleyball scholarship, he cursed as he jumps out his bed rushing to do his morning routines in ten minutes he finished, seeing the pile of unfinished essay, homework and unreturned borrowed books from the library on his desk he really need to return those, not bothering eating even if he had already skipped dinner and even if his stomach growls loudly he takes his bag and runs through out of his dorm, he looks at the time in his phone when it rings

“Hyung where are you”

“Sorry, I overslept I’m on my way Hyun” he ended the call reaching the classroom to his surprise it was not empty, but the teacher was there

“Ahhh Beomgyu you missed our class today”

“Sorry sir, it won’t happen again”

“Nevertheless, we have a presentation and you have been partnered with Soobin, a word of warning do not fail this” Beomgyu nodded then closed the door, cursing at his every step he made his way to the gym where his team was waiting the blonde was approaching him eyebrows knit in irritation

“Hyung your late and the basketball team had hijacked the gym, those egotistical, self-glorifying, ass…. ”

“Okay Taehyun I get it, I’ll talk to him” Beomgyu approached the gym leaving Taehyun and his teammates outside by the gym

“Yeonjun hyung” the pink haired boy was talking with two people in the same basketball jersey he turned his head and waved, he walked towards the younger, the two he was talking to, followed him closely behind,

“Beomgyu what’s up”

“Hyung my teammates said the basketball team would not like to share the gym” Yeonjun was about to answer but one of the two were the ones answered

“Woah, not sharing is such a big word it more like….”

“We came here first, so we get to use it”

“Hyung what the hell this is a big court, we have a competition next week we need to practice”

The two stepped forward in front of Yeonjun

“Don’t use your friendship with the captain, we came here first”

“I want to talk Yeonjun hyung not you”

“No, you’re not, find your own place to train” the two dragging Yeonjun away from the younger, Yeonjun mouthed apologies to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu returned to his teammates defeated, he told them what happened which caused a eruption of complaints especially Taehyun saying we usually share the gym with them, he saw as Taehyun was about to march to the basketball team Beomgyu holds his arm

“Taehyun, Yeonjun hyung can’t do anything his teammates were forcing him”

“Even so he should’ve stood up” Beomgyu looked at Taehyun in which the younger knew that he needs to drop it

“That’s enough, we just need to find another place to train” Beomgyu was looking around the quad he sees that most of it was occupied by other clubs, when an idea popped inside

“Is someone using the soccer field?”

“I don’t think so, aren’t they like suspended” one of his teammates said

“You’re kidding right hyung”

“Do you want to train or not?” the team went silent

“Okay get the net and the portable poles, me and Taehyun will get the balls” instructing the rest to meet them in the soccer field

They went inside the gym fetching the volleyball balls they took out the ball cart placing some of the balls in it and some in a net bag, they were placing balls in the bags

“Someone is approaching” as a libero he has a wide peripheral vision, he notices minute changes out of the corner of his eyes. Taehyun whipped his head, he dropped the net bag he was holding causing one to two balls spilling out as he stood up, Beomgyu jumping to catch the balls and because of his fast reflexes he catches it

“what the hell Taehyun…”

“Shhh hyung be cool” the kid was almost reaching them

“Hi Taehyun” the boy was beaming at Taehyun, this was the only time Taehyun had never had a comeback, he stood there staring at the boy, silent

“I didn’t’ know you are a volleyball player, that so cool” Beomgyu cleared his throat

“Oh, right this is Hueningkai and this is Beomgyu hyung”

“Hello Beomgyu, hyung” Taehyun cut their conversation

“So, Kai what are you doing here”

“Ohh…. Yeonjun hyung is my ride home, I’m waiting for him” Taehyun’s face contorted to several degrees of irritation, Hueningkai seemed to notice because he answered

“He’s my brother Taehyun-ssi” the younger patted Taehyun head, he was heading to the seat by the side of the court

“Kai” the younger stopped and looked back at the blonde

“We’re training at the soccer field, if you want to watch”

“I’m already there” at comment this Hueningkai walked out of the gym, leaving Taehyun all deep shades of red.

“Wow, you’re such a flirt I’m sure he has fallen head over heels for you” cackling after

“Shut up hyung” as he was reddening, which earned another laughter from the older. They were carrying the net bag filled with balls while pushing the ball cart, they reached the soccer field their teammates warming up and already change in their jersey seeing their co-captains they hurried and help them while Beomgyu told them to set up the net, he headed to the bathroom to change and he emerged dressed he was walking when he saw that nothing was set up he saw Taehyun at one of the benches talking with Hueningkai, his teammates was looking at something t the middle of the field he approached them

“Why aren’t you setting up?”

“There was someone in the field”

“why didn’t you ask Taehyun?”

“He told us he would break our arms if we disturb…” he did not let his teammate finish

“Hueningkai I’ll borrow Taehyun for second” he interrupted the two talking

“Okay hyung” Beomgyu dragged Taehyun by the collar of his jersey

“let me go hyung” the older did as Taehyun straightened his jersey

“I was talking to Kai”

“oh boohoo you can flirt all day, help me deal with this” pointing at the boy laying in the middle of the field

“Wait I know him” he approached the boy laying down on the bed of grass

“Soobin hyung”

He heard the shuffling footsteps on the grass as it grew nearer and nearer, he is going to ignore but he heard the familiar voice of the Taehyun calling his name, he opened one of his eyes the blonde boy head highlighted by the afternoon sun

“Taehyun”

“Hello hyung we are going to use the soccer field”

“ohh okay” he sat up and stretch his arms then proceeded standing up but stumbled almost falling face flat on the ground good thing someone catches him

“Thanks” not looking at the person who helped he patted himself down then walked to the nearest bench where Hueningkai was seated they said their greeting to each other, Soobin slumped his body at the bench while Hueningkai cheering Taehyun’s name every time the blonde hit the ball. He was fairly sure Taehyun’s face was a shade of crimson, but his eyes were closed trying to relax his stomach growled he opened his eyes fishing his snack from his bag he got four packs of bread snacks and a carton of almond milk, he was unwrapping his first bread snack he heard growling of stomach he unconsciously passed one two of his snacks to the person beside him

“Oh, I’m not hung--”

“Just take it, if your stomach is growling like that you are extremely hungry” still not looking beside him just staring in front of the empty field as the volleyball team took a short break

“Thanks”

“No problem” he felt the person grab the snacks he retracted his hand back and went back to eating

“I’m Beomgyu by the way”

“I’m Soobin” the name was familiar it rang through his brain

“Choi Beomgyu” Soobin said still not looking beside admiring the empty grassy field

“You know me”

“I worked at the library; you have a lot of overdue books”

“Ohh right sorry about that, I was busy” munching on the bread snacks

“This is so good” the boy said excitedly

“it is because I made it” he saw Hueningkai and Taehyun walking on the field as the blonde was teaching the younger on how to serve the ball giggling every time Kai hits the ball weirdly that it sends the ball further away or hits Taehyun. Soobin remembered his 3rd period class

“Do we have the 3rd period?”

“With Mr. James”

“Yes, I think we are partners for a presentation”

“Oh…. okay so when can we meet, how about my dorm?”

“The presentation is next week, so how about Saturday?”

“We could meet tomorrow; I’ll treat you to breakfast”

“Is it a date?” soobin asked jokingly

“Yeah” Soobin stopped at what the boy said he looked at who the boy he was talking to shocked to see it was the boy he was crushing at since last week seeing the boy dripping in sweat, a shy smile on his face a, his cheeks flushed a light pink

“So, can I get your number” Soobin seemed to hear it, yet he made no sound he just gave his phone

Beomgyu seemed to get what Soobin failed to say as he typed his number

“Why am I ‘annoyingoverdueborrower’” Soobin screamed internally his cheeks turned a deep shade of rose from embarrassment as Beomgyu giggled he typed something then returned the phone to Soobin “See you Soobin” he jogged to the field dragged Taehyun by the ear as he called his teammates for practice, Hueningkai went back to the seat beside Soobin, cheering at Taehyun again, while he looked at the name Beomgyu gave to himself on his phone ‘Beommie’ he smiled and thought of himself ‘cute’.

True to his word the next day Beomgyu met Soobin for breakfast at nearby café, Soobin notices Beomgyu’s bag seemingly heavy and filled to the brim. He asked and he told him he will return them today he volunteered to check it in after their breakfast, they were talking about each other’s life learning that Soobin was a few months older than Beomgyu he started calling him ‘hyung’, when Soobin remembered the handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket handing it to Beomgyu he refused and said to keep it not because he will use it but to remember him by, what an odd thing to say Soobin thought. They walked out of the café they were walking side by side to the school’s library when a certain pink haired boy coming out from the library their eyes met the older smiled at him his eyes moved to the person beside him he stopped in his tracks while the two over took him, he feels the olders staring at him as they walked in the library he paid no mind to this they walked in the hallway to the library he took the books and checks it out the younger paid a hefty fine, he cursed under his breathe but paid it nonetheless

“Next time return it on time” Soobin notices the youngers dismay

“I’ll treat you to lunch then, and don’t refuse free food”

“I wasn’t going too; I was going to say Thank you” Beomgyu then found a seat at the back of the library waiting for the 3rd period bell. When it rang Beomgyu took his things and approached the table where Soobin was

“Walk you to class hyung”

“we literally have the same 3rd period” this day lunch was after class according to their schedule, he took his things and followed suite they walked the hallway side by side there hands brushing each other’s, his fingers twitching at the touch wanting to hold it, he breathed in he was about to grab the younger’s hand when a basketball bounced in the middle of them causing the younger to grab it, Soobin cursed under his breathe, he saw as a first year came rushing to him who was wearing a basketball jersey muttering apologies he took the ball and went his way in a few minutes they reached the class room they took there respected seats and the class went on.

Lunch was fun they talked and laughed which they did for the next few days them hanging out for breakfasts, lunches, watching practices and walking together. Soobin also notices that Hueningkai and Taehyun had been involved with each other, holding hands as they walked the halls, the two seem inseparable which made Soobin smile.

one day he was in his dorm room he happened to be folding his laundry when he felt something in one of his pockets a crumpled piece of paper he opened carefully as the paper was disintegrating at his touch the note read ‘When you’re ready to talk’ then a number he put the number on his phone. He called Yeonjun saying he will be over his dorm in a few minutes and there he was in hoodie and sweatpants in front of the olders dorm he knocked he was ushered in by the older.

They there were on the couch late at night silence filled the room the older talks that breaks the silence

“I want to get back together Soobin”

“What hyung”

“I miss you Soobin so much”

“I do too hyung but…”

“but what you found someone else, did you break up with me to see someone else” upon hearing that anger boiled in Soobin

“What the fuck hyung, for your information I broke up with because of all the secrets, you cancelled our dates you said because of unfinished homework’s but I went to your dorm to help you, to see you were not home” Yeonjun head slumped

“It’s this constant lies you’ve been telling me saying you were there but you were not, I swallowed it like a bitter pill thinking you will tell me when your ready but here we are still not telling me, still lying” Soobin stop waiting for the older to speak up but Yeonjun remained silent

“I’m sorry”

“Will you tell me then”

“I don’t’ want you to be involved”

“Seriously hyung you want us to get back together yet you can’t be honest with me”

The door slammed opened

“it is because of me hyung” the two whipped their heads to the noise

“What do you mean?”

“Hueningkai no, it was not your fault” the pink hair boy stood up

“What do you mean” but the two were arguing for them to hear

“What the hell do you mean” shouting this time

The two stopped and looked at Soobin

“Sorry hyung but I am the reason”

“Kai no” even as the older tried to stop him the younger still explained that during the last months of last year Hueningkai decide to go to arts school same as Yeonjun but their parents refused saying that they already had one of their sons in an arts school and they will not pay for another one. Yeonjun told them that they should let him do what he wants but as he did their parents kicked Kai out saying that they will continue to pay for Yeonjun but not for Kai, Yeonjun was about to refuse but Kai stopped him saying that it was fine. Hueningkai moved out of the house and into Yeonjun’s apartment seeing that their parents gave allowance strictly for Yeonjun only the older had to work to put Kai through college, he had to work triple even quadruple shifts to sustain their needs but as he did, he lost something particularly important to him.

“why didn’t you tell me hyung I could….” To be honest he does not know what to say

“and help this was my fault Soobin if I had not gone into art’s school they would have paid for Kai’s”

“No, it was my fault I ruined everything I ruined hyung life and I ruined your relationship” with that kai burst into tears Soobin knelt down to the younger saying it was not his or anyone’s fault while he was hugging the younger

“The past is past what matter is what we do with the chance we have now” he outstretched his hand to the older he pulled him into hugging the younger sandwiching him in a hug, he missed this the scent of Yeonjun and his warmth, he felt Hueningkai’s head rest in his shoulder sleeping as he shifted the younger head fell to his chest Yeonjun caught the sleeping boy and carried him to his room. The older walked Soobin out of the apartment and to his dorm which was several streets away they walked in the darkness of the night a cold breeze wafting through them their hands brushed in which Yeonjun grabbed it Soobin did not fight it he held them like how you hold something that you lost for so long like a piece of him was finally found, they reached the youngers dorm before Soobin went in they lingered in front of the door

“I’m sorry Soobin I just don’t want to you to be involve in my mess again”

“I know, you were always protecting the one’s you love even at the risk at your own happiness” it was one of the things Soobin liked and hated about Yeonjun but Yeonjun would tell him seeing him happy would makes him happy which is enough

“Seeing them happy makes me happy” Yeonjun said soobin really knows the older so well.

After that day he had been hanging out with both Beomgyu and Yeonjun alternately conflicted by his emotions, he told Taehyun everything seeking counsel but after he told Soobin that Kai always avoided any question of his parents saying that Yeonjun was his only family that was days ago. It was Friday evening Taehyun and Soobin were on the rooftop laying down facing the darkened sky stars shimmering basking in the radiant light of the moon

“Who do you think I should go with, at the count of three tell me, one…two…. three”

“Yeonjun hyung”

“Beomgyu hyung”

Them not saying the same answers confused him, he asks why Taehyun said he can’t answer that for him there was no fun in that.

“You know what’s worse than liars hyung are those he keeps things” surprised at the youngers remark

“Is that why you have been avoiding Kai for the past 2 days” the blonde scowled at his remark and he can’t blame him Taehyun, the boy had always trust issues and when he brought his walls down for Kai this happened.

“Then sorry for this, I love you Taehyun but you you’re an idiot and stubborn”

“What did you do” at that Soobin stood up while Taehyun sat up, he opened the door to the rooftop and standing there was Hueningkai

“Taehyun” Taehyun stood up

“What are you doing here”

“Please Taehyun let me explain”

“Fine then” Taehyun sat on the mat he and Soobin had previously laid in. Soobin close the doors seeing Hueningkai sitting in front of the blonde it closed with a click. On the way back to his dorm he thought about it while he walked and as he lay on the bed his thoughts were running endlessly as he drifted to sleep. Morning came as sun light poured into his bedroom he got up, he readied himself for his meeting with Beomgyu and it came and after the boy walked Soobin to his dorm

“Gyu we need to talk; I think me and Yeonjun hyung trying get back to each other”

“Ohh”

“I just don’t want you to think”

“that your what playing with me and my feelings”

“No, I like you Beomgyu”

“I like you too”

“I’m sorry it’s just Yeonjun has been a part of me and I can’t abandon him just like that”

“Screw you Soobin, screw this, screw my pride, take me Soobin, want me enough to pick me, Love me Soobin” the boy was tears fell, he tried to grab Soobin’s hand but Beomgyu did not let him

“If you made a choice meet me in the soccer field” with that Beomgyu left. He did not meet any of them until the day of the presentation arrive after it, Soobin was in front of the school quad he saw Hueningkai and Taehyun hand in hand Kai pulling Taehyun to a nearby store forcing his boyfriend to buy him plushies. He saw Beomgyu the boy he took his arm pulling him, but he was met with resistance as he felt another pulling his other arm, he whipped his head seeing Yeonjun the two pulling him in opposite directions he resisted them both pulling his hand to himself the two let him go Soobin went his way, he met Yeonjun at his apartment telling him about his decision.

He went to the soccer field he saw Beomgyu seated at the bench jacket clutched tightly upon seeing Soobin he stood up meeting the older midway

“hyung have you made a decision; did you pick me”

“I had a lot of time to think about it and No I didn’t pick you”

“ohhh you picked Yeonjun hyung” the boy head slumped. Soobin grabbed the younger’s arm

“I didn’t pick him” Soobin stated

“I picked myself, but picking myself means picking you too” the boy looked at Soobin

“All through my life I have been looking for someone to complete me and I found him, and I have been completed because of him but to my realization when he left me I have not been complete all along I just have been held with tape and glue and with you did not try to fix me you hugged me with all my messiness” he hugged Beomgyu and the boy hugged back Soobin’s head on Beomgyu’s shoulder by his ear

“I pick you Choi Beomgyu”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated........  
> I have a twitter too @TXTyeongin here


End file.
